Minerva's Makeover
by Yue Sai
Summary: Minerva has another fight with Severus where he tells her she's old and unatractive. What will he think after he sees the makeover Rolanda gave her? Just a fun story if you're bored. I dare you to read it! As always, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, sorry again for writing a new story beofre compelting my other's but this one came to mind and I just had to write it. Actually I had a differnt story in mind, but while I was writing the story took a differnt path. So I hope you enjoy it, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. Oh, and I do not own any of the characters, settings, spells, etc. **

"Severus Snape!" yelled a very furious green-eyed witch. Severus was brewing a potion, but he stifled his laughter as he knew why she was furious. For the past week they've been playing childish pranks on each other since they were determined to show the other that they could outwit them easily. She slammed the door open as she didn't even bother to knock.

"How rude of you, don't you know how to knock, or is your small feline brain incapable of holding little useful information like this?" Severus mocked her as her cheeks were flared with anger.

"You better hope I don't turn into a cat right now and rip your face off." she threatened him.

"Oh," he acted frightened, "a little cat scratch, what ever shall I do?" His voice came off in a sneering tone dripping with sarcasm. Her cold emerald eyes flared with anger as he stared right back at her as he found her anger amusing.

She then started to reprimand him like he was her student again. "I was in an important meeting with Igor-"

"You kissed him, oh I feel for the man." Severus interrupted her.

"No I didn't kiss him, and what's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossly as she had her hands were firmly placed on her hips.

"Well I mean look at yourself, Minerva, you're not exactly young and appealing anymore." he sniggered and with that she slapped him hard against the face and stormed out of the room. He rubbed his cheek as it stung and was sore. Damn she knew just the right place to hit him. She must have experience in this act before. He shook his head doubtfully. She was an old hag who wore loose fitting black robes that bared no skin to anyone except her head and hands. Her black hair was tightly held in the confinements of a bun. Not to mention she had a temper that was beyond anyone he had ever met. He'd rather face an outraged dragon than an outraged Minerva McGonagall. Severus shook himself as he got back to his potion. He wouldn't bore on her, though he did wonder how Igor would have reacted when he heard the sound of the whoopee cushion he had placed in her seat. He laughed at his evil mind.

Minerva walked briskly back to the safe haven of her office. She didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. Snape words had stung as it replayed in her head over and over again. _You're not exactly young and appealing anymore,_ played over and over again as they taunted her. Yes she was older than him, but not by much, though the stress she had endured over the years didn't help as they only aged her faster.

"Hey Min, Min, where're you goin'?" asked Rolanda Hooch as she saw her friend walk down the hall quickly. It looked like she was about to cry, but knowing how strong Minerva was she wouldn't let herself shed a tear for herself. Rolanda hurried after her friend as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Min, are you okay?" she asked, but Minerva just shook her hand off.

"I'm fine." she snapped as she bit back the tears. Why was he so cruel? She shouldn't let him get to her like this. She quickly walked to the door of her office as she opened it, and Rolanda followed after her.

"I know you're not alright by the tone of your voice. I've been your friend for many years; now please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." Minerva repeated. She collapsed down on her couch only to hear that terrible farting noise from a whoopee cushion. She screamed as she reached from beneath her, and threw the whoopee cushion across the room.

Rolanda clucked her tongue disapprovingly as she sat down beside her friend. "Don't let him get to you Min. He's a greasy ugly git."

"Yes, and I'm an insufferable old hag." she cried with her face in her hands.

"Did he say that to you? That bastard, I'll hex him for you, if you want." Rolanda offered which made Minerva chuckle a bit.

"No he said he'd pity Igor Karkaroff if he kissed me because I'm not exactly young or appealing anymore."

"Oh Min, he's just an ass, and you shouldn't listen to him. Heck, if I were gay, I bet I'd find you appealing."

"For some reason, that's not comforting."

"You're right, but still Min, you still have some flare in you. You just have to hitch up your skirt and let down your hair." Rolanda exclaimed. "Know what always makes me feel better?"

"No"

"Well you should, because the thing that makes me feel better is having the person eat his own words." Rolanda said and with that she pulled Minerva to her feet and stood back to look at her.

"Yeah, I can work with this." Rolanda told her as she stared at Minerva.

"Work with what? What are you talking about?"

"Min, you're an attractive woman, you just don't show it." Rolanda said as she moved Minerva to a mirror and pulled out her friend's bun despite the fact that she was glaring at her. "See, look at yourself Min, you're hot."

"Ro, no I'm not, and I'm okay with that. I was just hurt when he said it, but I'm over it now." Minerva said defiantly as she never thought of herself attractive.

"Min stop denying what you are, and let me do you a favor."

"I don't need you to do me any favors."

"I could do you a makeover Min. It's exactly what you need, and it's about time I repaid you for all those favors you've done for me."

"No, and that's final. It's late, and we need to get to dinner, so just drop it." Minerva yelled and then stormed out of her room. Rolanda followed her out and they walked in silence till they got to the Great Hall. Minerva reached her seat by Albus's side and looked down at her seat to make sure there wasn't a whoopee cushion. Rolanda saw Dumbledore was there and she knew he would agree with her.

"Oh Min, please let me do a makeover for you." Rolanda begged loudly again so Dumbledore could hear her.

"No Ro, I told you already. I don't want a makeover no matter how much you think I need one." Minerva snapped as she sat down irritably. Dumbledore smiled as he looked down at her.

"Min I think it would be a fabulous idea, if you allowed Rolanda to give you a makeover." he told her with his blue eyes twinkling at her. "Not that you need one Min, you're lovely as always, but I think it would be fun for not only you, but for everyone to see a different side of you." Minerva smiled and slightly blushed when Albus told her she was lovely, but he was only being polite thought Minerva. She wasn't lovely at all. She had an incurable bad temper, and she was an old prude. Then Snape walked in which ruined her happy moment as he had to open his mouth to say something.

"Oh, Minerva's here, everyone brace yourselves." Snape warned the people at the table as he pinched his nose. Minerva glared at him as others looked at him questioningly.

"Min please except Rolanda's offer, do it for me." Albus asked with his dazzling blue eyes that bore into her. Damn, why was he given those tantalizing blue eyes she thought.

"Fine." she said dejectedly as she had given in.

"Yes, thank you Min. You won't regret it, and don't worry, this isn't the first makeover I've done." Rolanda replied jumping with joy. Minerva rolled her eyes and smiled as she saw her friend rejoicing, but it was ruined when she heard Snape choke on his drink.

"You give Minerva a makeover?" he said incredulously as he looked over at the two older women. "And I thought Minerva couldn't look worse, but I guess I've been proven wrong." Both Minerva and Rolanda loathingly glared at Snape.

"Severus, I think Minerva looks just fine, and if I'm not mistaken, I remember I had to confiscate a picture you drew of Minerva when you were a seventh year." Albus broke in as his eyes kept their sparkle. Minerva was shocked for she never knew about that as Snape looked embarrassed.

"Besides, I'll be there to make sure Minerva still looks appropriate." Dumbledore added and Rolanda smiled as she looked thankfully at Dumbledore.

"Would you really? Oh, it would be nice to have a man's opinion." asked Rolanda as she looked gratefully at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded as he said, "I'd do anything for Min so I'll be there, as long as she doesn't mind." He looked at Minerva for her reply as she still looked shocked. She didn't know what shocked her more, Albus saying he'd do anything for her, or that Snape had drew a picture of her when he was a student. She just nodded her head as she didn't trust herself to open her mouth.

"Excellent, then I'll see you two in Min's room after dinner." Rolanda said happily. "This is going to be great." She then went to take her seat as looks for Minerva ran through her head. Snape kept silent, thank Merlin, for the rest of the meal.

Then Minerva broke the silence as she said quietly to Albus, "You don't have to be there, Albus. I know you're very busy, and I'd hate to distract you from anything important."

"Min, you're not a distraction at all, and if you were, you wouldn't be a bad distraction. Plus I would love to be there for you, and you know better than to think I would miss an opportunity to see Rolanda dress you up." he said smiling at her and Minerva just shook her head. Of course he was doing it because he found the thought amusing. He wasn't doing it for her.

After Dinner her hair was tugged this way and that as Rolanda had picked out her out fits for the whole week and Albus approved them all as he made sure they were still school appropriate. Minerva liked his elegant taste as he would take out things that she found vulgar and too revealing to replace it with something that was tasteful and beautiful. The next day she had her hair put into a loose casual French twist. She wore a lovely ruffled silk gray shirt with a tight pleaded pencil skirt that showed off three of her lovely features, which was her thin waist, the curves of her hips, and her long legs. She also had on black shiny high heels that made her taller and made her calves look lovely. Rolanda spun Minerva so she could see herself in the mirror. She had to give it to Rolanda as she did look nice.

"Look at that sexy Professor." said Rolanda proudly of herself as Minerva wacked her on the arm for calling her that.

"Oh, and give me these." Rolanda said as she took Minerva's glasses. Minerva went to reach for them back, but Rolanda took them away from her grasp which was a hard thing to do since Minerva had long arms and fingers.

"Ro, I need those to see!" Minerva said defiantly as she didn't give up.

"BS, both of us know you only wear these things to look stern when really all they do is hide your lovely emerald eyes." Rolanda told her as she ran away from Minerva as she chased after her.

"This isn't funny Ro, I need them." said Minerva looking stern.

"Min…." Dumbledore began to say, but he was at a loss for words as she truly was stunning. He stared at her as he unconsciously gaped at her.

"Albus close your mouth and Ro…." Minerva said not thinking but then suddenly looked at Albus. "Albus, what're you doing here?"

"Well I was going to ask if you'd like to walk with me to the Great Hall, but Min you look wonderful." Dumbledore told her sincerely as he smiled at her. Minerva felt her cheeks get a little hot.

"See Min, you could see Dumbledore fine without your glasses, and you better hurry to breakfast if you want to see Snape eat his words. I mean you look younger than him at this point, so if you call you an old hag then I give you full permission to deck that git." Rolanda said smiling as her friend smiled back.

"Thank you Albus, let me just get my outer robes and I'll be right with you." replied Minerva as she ignored Rolanda's comment.

"I'll be right here waiting." Dumbledore said smiling. Rolanda took that as her cue to leave. She smiled and then left the room and went to the Great Hall as she wanted to see everyone's expressions when they saw the new Minerva that she had made. Minerva walked out of her bedroom and she found Dumbledore standing there as he offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted it. They walked to the Great Hall together. When they reached it, Minerva caused quite a number of jaws to drop as they had not expected to see their strict Professor to look the way she did.

"Damn." commented Lee Jordan, a proud dark skinned Gryffindor.

"She looks…"

"Wicked." George ended Fred's sentence as their minds instinct being red-headed twins.

Their little red-headed brother, Ron, chocked on his orange juice. "Bloody hell, Harry turn around!" He ordered his best friend do to. Harry was a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a peculiar lightening scar on his forehead. Harry wondered why everyone was making such a fuss, but then he turned around and found himself gaping at his professor. Minerva blushed and smiled as she heard some whistles from the crowd. Even Snape gaped at her. When she took her seat Snape found himself sitting straighter than he normally did as he stole some glances at her. Damn she looked fine. He was not expecting that; he was not expecting that at all. He thought Rolanda would dress her up in something completely revealing when she didn't have anything to reveal, but he was wrong…he was completely wrong. She was dressed respectively and did have a lovely body as it wasn't sagging anywhere. She caught him staring at her as she gave him a triumphant smile. He quickly looked away. Damn she had caught him looking at her.

The bell rang as it meant breakfast was over and classes would begin. Minerva got up as Rolanda had seen her and rushed right pass her which caused Minerva to fall right into Severus's lap.

"Sorry Min, forgot to get something for class!" apologized Rolanda as she continued running.

"Walk much?" Severus asked sarcastically. Minerva glared at him as she quickly got up. She flattened her skirt and held her head raised high.

"Sorry Severus." she said with coldness in her voice before she continued on to her own class. Just wait until he gets to his class thought Minerva as she smiled at the thought. Even though her look had changed, her way of teaching certainly didn't. She walked through her class as she demanded for attention just by her gait. Hushed murmuring went through the class as guys were commenting on the way she looked and girls were wondering why the sudden change.

"Silence please." she ordered the class and the side conversations were put to a halt. "Today we shall continue on working with transformation of our beetles into buttons. As same as always, creativity in the design is extra credit." She then flicked her wand and the jars with the students' beetles were passed out.

"So why do you think she changed?" asked Ron to his best friend Harry.

Harry shrugged, "dunno, maybe she just woke up today and decided to look different."

"Huh, you guys are so clueless." huffed Hermione.

"Are alright then, Hermione you're a girl, why do you think she looks differently?" asked Ron as he was trying to transform his beetle, but was failing miserably.

"Gee thanks for noticing." Hermione snapped at Ron looking irritable. "I think she might be trying to catch a certain Professor's attention so he'll ask her to the Yule Ball."

"Oh right, Harry we have to get dates for that and we're running out of time. We only have four days left." Ron nudged Harry to get his attention.

Harry sighed as he replied sardonically, "Yeah, we have to do that."

"You say that as if you won't want to go with a girl, you're not gay right?" joked Ron.

"Ew, no Ron, what's wrong with you?" asked Harry as he looked at Ron in a questioningly way.

"Ron you're so blind." Hermione butt into the conversation. "Harry likes Cho, but Cho already got asked by Cedric."

"Oh sorry Harry, maybe you can ask my sister, and Hermione, would you like to go with me since you're a girl?" Ron asked and Hermione looked at him furiously.

"Yes Ron I am, and someone already asked me, so no, I can't go with you."

"Really," pondered Ron as he found it doubtful, "who is it?"

"It's none of your business." she snapped.

Ron shook his head and smiled. "It's okay if you don't have one." Hermione glared at him as it wasn't worth arguing with him. The three sat in silence as Harry could feel the anger resonate off Hermione while Ron was just clueless as ever.

"Well I don't think Professor McGonagall will have a problem finding a date." Harry said just to break the silence and hopefully lighten up the mood.

"What was that Potter?" asked Minerva who had overheard them while she was trying to help Neville. Ron tried to stifle his laughter as Harry grew red in the face with embarrassment. Hermione just gaped at the whole scene.

"Um…nothing…" Harry started as Ron interrupted him.

"Hermione just thought you looked lovely today for an admirer you might have." Hermione stared incredulously at Ron that he would say such a thing. Professor McGonagall just looked at them questioningly and then just let it go. The things that went through children's mind, she'd never know.

"Carry on with your transformations." she told them and Hermione was glad that she just ignored what Ron had said. The bell rang and Hermione was furious as she collected her books.

"You are unbelievable!" she hissed angrily at Ron before she stormed out of the classroom. Ron only laughed.

Severus's free period was over as he had his sixth year class to get to. He cleansed his cup with a cleaning charm and then put it back in its proper place in the cabinet. He shut the cabinet and proceeded to walk out the door when he ran right into Minerva almost causing her to fall over. He grabbed her wrist to keep her steady.

"How many times are you going to run into me?" he teased with his eyebrows raised. She pulled her wrist from his hold and looked at him disdainfully.

"Watch where you're going." she retorted as he looked her up and down. "What are you looking at? Don't you have a class to get to?" She had pulled him out of his trance. He looked up at her emerald eyes and noticed she didn't have any glasses on.

"No wonder you keep colliding with me, you can't see without your glasses." He pointed out and then walked right past her. She folded her arms as she watched him leave her presence. That irritable man she thought before she continued into the staff room for some tea. Once she had retrieved what she wanted she returned to her classroom to grade some essays.

Severus had walked into his classroom without saying a word. He raised his wand to the black board as words started to appear on the black service. They were instructions how to make a certain potion they were making that day as most of them sighed. Severus took pride in their misery and took a seat behind his desk only to jolt right back up in pain. He felt like he had just been shocked. He rubbed his rear as some student stifled their laughter. He gave them glares which silenced them immediately. Severus then looked down to see a joy busser stuck to his comfortable black chair. It was undoubtedly glued on by a sticking charm. That witch he thought. She got her revenge today twice. First, by proving him wrong in the fact that she wasn't old at all, and that she was still attractive. Second one was by sticking the juvenile joke toy to his seat as a joke. Oh he'd get her, and he'd get her back good.

The next day Minerva was in a new laid out planed outfit for her. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was wearing a loose baby blue stripped collared top that looked a bit wrinkled. She also had a thin braided leather belt on her waist and blue faded skinny jeans that showed off her long legs and her tones calves as if she hadn't shown them off enough yesterday. Then she had on boots that had been of a cream color, but she made sure by Rolanda that it wasn't real animal fur. On the heel of the boot it said Huggs. She never heard of the brand, but she found them to be more comfortable than the heels she had to endure yesterday. Her hair was French braided and it was long as it swayed from side to side when she walked. She kept on buttoning her collared shirt as she didn't like the three top buttons would be undone.

"Would you stop buttoning them? I told you that they're staying that way!" scolded Rolanda as she swatted Minerva's hands away from the shirt.

"Why do I have to wear this shirt? It looks sloppy like I just woke up from my lover's bed, and had none of my own clothing, so I just pulled his shirt out of the hamper."

"It's a cute look as it has a name. It's called the boyfriend top, and you say that as if you've done that before."

"No I haven't." Minerva answered quickly as she went back to complaining about the top. "Why do I have to have the top buttons unbuttoned? It reveals too much."

"Min, it doesn't even come close as you're wearing a tank underneath the shirt so it doesn't show your bra, so stop complaining." reprimanded Rolanda at Minerva. She then turned to get something as Minerva looked at herself. She thought the shirt pocket needed something as she went to grab one of her tartan handkerchiefs.

"Step away from the tartan." warned Rolanda as she turned to see Minerva reaching for the green tartan handkerchief.

"But…"

"Nope, you are banned from tartan for the next three days since I'm in charge of what you wear and how you look."

"There's nothing wrong with tartan." Minerva protested with her arms folded.

"No there isn't, but when it comes to you, yeah there is. You have an unhealthy obsession with tartan Min."

"I do not."

"Do too, and don't try to deny it. I mean look at your room. Your curtains are tartan, your blanket over your damned uncomfortable couch is tartan, and the towels in your bathroom are tartan. Your towels, Min, your towels, how is that not screaming obsession?" yelled Rolanda as she had proven her point. There were many other things that she hadn't mentioned of Minerva's that were indeed tartan.

"Alright, fine then, but for today…" Minerva started to say as she took the handkerchief and tucked it into the shirt pocket and Rolanda stalked towards her.

"Min, I told you NO TARTAN…..actually that doesn't look to bad." Rolanda said disbelievingly as she looked at Minerva.

"You see, tartan isn't so bad." Minerva huffed as she walked out of the room proudly for she won that argument.

That day Minerva was in the library as she was looking for a book that she could recommend for one of her students to help with their animagus skills. Severus was there as he was sitting in an arm chair watching as she scanned the books. Igor was complaining again to him about the dark mark, but Snape merrily waved his hand and Igor huffed madly as he thought it was directed towards him. He didn't retort as his thoughts was disturbed by the sound of a book falling to the floor. He looked over to see Severus with a finger indicating for him to be quiet and pointing to the aisle behind him. Igor peered through the books and saw what Severus was pointing at. It was Minerva McGonagall as she looked different, but stunning none the less. She gave the fallen book a quizzical look for she hadn't touched it. It just fell right at her feet. She bent down to pick it up and the two perverted wizards watched her with hawk eyes.

"Nice body she has there." Severus was the first to comment as he whispered it to Igor. Igor thought it was safe enough to comment too if he had just commented on his colleague.

"Yes, she has a fine ass." he said, and then Severus swatted him in the back of the head. Igor made a muffled yelp in the sudden inflicted pain. Minerva rose up quickly as she looked around suspiciously.

"Hold your tongue old man, wouldn't want your wife to hear this." Severus threatened Igor, but then Minerva's voice broke the tension between the two wizards.

"Hello…..is anyone there?" she asked, but then she felt it was a stupid question. She was just being paranoid as she went back to her search. Severus waved his hand again as the book beside her hand fell, and she grabbed it before it hit the ground. Damn he thought. She looked around suspiciously once again. Igor rubbed his head as he looked at Severus.

"Are you going to watch her pick up books all day?" he asked, and then Severus turned to face Igor which caused him to scurry off. He went to resume his little fun with Minerva, but she wasn't there. Damn, where'd she go he thought. Then he fell to the ground unexpectedly under the sudden weight of the books that fell on top of him. He looked up to see Minerva standing over him with her cheeks flushed red with anger and her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Now you can pick up all these books yourself." she mocked as she threw a book at his head before she left. "Dirty bastard." He sighed as he had been caught. Man did she have a temper, but oh how much he loved to provoker her. Her cheeks would always flare red as it lined her cheek bone giving her striking look instead of petrified look. She wondered why he always smirked when she yelled at him, and it wasn't because he was confident, but because of how beautiful she was when she flushed furiously. Also the way she put her hands on her hips and angled her chin defiantly was wonderful.

The next day Severus made his way to the staff room to grade essays as the noise from the Slytherin common room was deafening. When he walked into the staff room it was warm and bright like always. Rolanda was curled up contently in an arm chair with her quidditch magazine. Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick were whispering sweet nothings to each other in a corner, while Minerva was sitting at a table accompanied by a stack of essays to grade, and her usual cup of tea. He smiled as she had become so predictable over the years. What was it with her and her tea he thought as he made his way to accompany her at the table. He pulled up a seat across from her. She didn't acknowledge his presence, but he knew that she noticed him by the way her body shifted away from him when he sat down. He noticed that she wore a white knitted sweater with black skinny pants. Her hair was in a left in a casual bun with loose strands of hair that framed her face. She looked lovely again that day.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, and the things I said to you the last couple of days." He said without looking at her and trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. She looked at him surprised as she tried to read his face, but it was illegible.

"That's a first." was her only reply as she averted her eyes back to her essays. He smirked and started on his first essay.

"Oh listen to this." Severus said as he read the essay aloud. "The way to make a love potion is with love and one of the lover's possessions. For example of a possession could be a piece of hair or their nickers." Minerva smirked and shook her head.

"Sick minds they have these days, who wrote it?" she asked.

"A Gryffindor." He answered with a pleasant smirk plastered on his face too.

"Well then, want to know what a Slytherin wrote?" she asked now making this a challenge. "Ah, listen to this one. A situation for a vanishing charm could be simply to remove another's clothing as it is fast and efficient. You can easily get right down to business."

"Humph, typical, does five points from Slytherin suffice?" he asked her as she just smiled at his response. "Alright listen to this one. A love potion does not make another person fall in love with the other, but instead have a sick obsession with the person. It's like Professor McGonagall with tartan. That woman can't get enough tartan for her life. A love potion could have benefits, but also has down sides. For example, drinking tea relaxes the nerves as Professor McGonagall does it all the time. The down side on it is that she must taste like tea when you kiss her. Don't want to get stuck under the mistletoe with her."

"Enough, which Gryffindor wrote that?" Minerva asked irritably as she wanted to know which of her cubs had dared bad mouth her.

"I did." he smirked as she just simply kicked him under the table. "Ow, sorry, I couldn't resist." he apologized again.

"Two apologies in one day, that must be an all-time high for you." Minerva said sardonically. Severus smiled as she didn't sound furious with him, but she still had that flare in her cheeks that he loved.

"To you, yes it is."

"So why the sudden change?"

"Let's just say I don't want to get slapped again." he merely answered and she smiled pleased with herself.

"Did that hurt, I'm sorry." she apologized with her words soaked in sarcasm.

"Oh yes it really did." he replied with equal sarcasm. "You know, enough reading what goes through the minds of our perverted students, and play some chess."

She was surprised by his offer, but she kept her smile as she saw the playful glint in his dark eyes "Are you sure you're up to that? I remember I beat you pretty badly last time." He laughed at her teasing.

"Sure, I don't care if I lose, I just want to get away from those essays." he explained, but it didn't convince her. "I'll get you ice cream if you play with me." He tried to bait her.

"Eating ice cream in the winter?" asked Minerva. "I think we'd both prefer a nice glass of wine maybe."

"I like the way you think." he told her as he waved his hand. He had conjured two glasses with full bottle wine and a bottle of fire whiskey. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the fire whiskey and then at him.

"I hope you're not trying to get me drunk."

"What would possibly give you that idea?" he asked acting shocked, but she just chuckled which was music to his ears. "Fire whiskey is courtesy from the stock in my room as I thought it would be nice to wash down the wine with the whisky. Besides we deserve some since today is the end of the half of the year."

She waved her hand as the stack of papers disappeared and a set of marbled chess pieces had appeared. "Chess set courtesy from my rooms." He nodded and poured out some wine for them and handed her a wine glass.

"May the best wiz win at the end?" Severus said as he raised his glass. She raised her glass along with him before they both took a sip of their drink. She was white so she went first. They played silently as their pieces moved strategically across the board. She took down his pieces ruthlessly as he smiled every time he saw her triumphant look. Truth be told, he was letting her win as he preferred to see her smile instead of scowling and swallowing her pride. He watched as her eyes would reveal every emotion she had hidden in the past. He smiled as he watched her strategic thinking as her eyes traced the remaining pieces on the board. Her long slender finger would then rub against her bottom lip as she was deep in thought. Her musical voice would then command a piece to move, and Severus would have been awoken from his trance

The game ended when Severus's king had took off his crown and the queen took him down. Minerva sat back in her chair and looked around the room. She hadn't noticed that the others had left which meant they were alone in the room. It was dark outside already as the moon made the snow below glisten. Severus continued to watch her silently with admiration and dare he say it, with love.

"Well that was a good game. I'll see you tomorrow Severus." she said as she got up.

"Hold it lassie, but you didn't have a glass of fire whiskey yet, and I think you'll need it for tomorrow." He stopped her as he held a glass of fire whiskey.

"You're right. If they write perverted things in their essays, imagine what they'll do tomorrow night?" Minerva questioned. She then looked down at her watch as she was surprised to see what the time was.

"Oh Merlin, sorry Severus I had a lovely time, but I'm late." Minerva said quickly and then took a long sip from her fire whiskey as she winced from the strong burning after taste. She grabbed her papers she had put aside and before she knew it she kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Severus was thunder struck as he was just kissed by Minerva McGonagall, the woman he had compared to a dragon. What was he thinking? He was smiling like a love sick puppy as he lightly traced her kiss with his long thin fingers.

Minerva transformed into her cat form as she sprinted down the hall. The Gargoyle saw her coming and stepped aside immediately. She then transformed back as her normal self as she straightened herself, and did her rhythmic three knocks. A smile had crept on Dumbledore's face as he heard Minerva's knock. He thought she had forgotten him, but apparently she hadn't.

"Come in Min." he said and the door opened as Minerva slipped in gracefully. "You look lovely as always Min. Please come and sit. I have the chess board set up already." He indicated to the chess table that was set in front of the fire. She sighed as she went to sit in her usual chair by the fire. Dumbledore frowned by her reaction.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked her and she smiled and shook her head nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry Albus. It's just that I had just played an unexpected game with Severus a few minutes ago. That's why I was so awfully late."

"No need to apologize Min, here I have a different game that doesn't evolve much calculated thinking." He waved his hand as a deck of cards appeared. She eyed him suspiciously as he smiled at her curiosity. He then opened the pack as he shuffled them and then dealt them out in two even piles.

"So what's this game that requires no thinking?" she asked as she knew it was going to be ridiculous, if Albus had suggested it.

"Well it's a game that I haven't played since I was a wee lad, but I think you should enjoy it, it's called Slap Jack."

"Slap Jack?" she asked as she couldn't imagine Albus as a young boy playing cards.

"Yes, my muggle friends were very fond of the game." he explained as he got out a jack from his pile. "Whenever you see these cards with the "J" on it, you just simply slap it. We pick up the card on the top of the deck and flip it over at the same time. We repeat the process until a jack appears. The first to slap it gets the cards on the bottom. If we don't notice the jack until we flip our other card, then you can't slap it. We play until one person is left without any cards at all." Minerva looked at him with a smirk as she softly chuckled.

"So we just simply slap the jack?"

"Yes just simply slap the jack. For this game all you really need is quick hands." He smiled as he raised his eyebrow teasingly. "Shall we play?" His blue eyes had a playful young look on them and Minerva smiled to see him like he was one of her first years.

"Alright." She agreed as the intense game of slap jack started. First there weren't any jacks until Minerva flipped a Jack over and both their hands shot out for it. Since the card was closest to Minerva, her hand reached there first, but Dumbledore was right behind as he laid his right over hers as some of his fingers were trapped under hers.

"Darn." He said teasingly as he didn't remove his hand. Minerva looked at him with a playful smile.

"Let go of the pile Albus, I won it fair and square." He removed his hands as he returned the smile.

"You won the first jack, but there are still several more to go." he replied and the game continued. Dumbledore would win some as she would win others, but who ever won it, it was very close. Sometimes it was a tie as they would split the pile evenly and Dumbledore would be kind as he'd let her keep the jack. Her skin was soft as he felt it when they went after a jack. His felt warm and strong as it would meet Minerva's hand, but it was reassuring and kind when her hand reached the jack first. She was surprisingly having fun with this mindless game. Never in a million years did she ever think she would play a muggle card game with Albus where their hands would constantly clash together. Fawkes had a prudent look in his eyes as he thought he saw some sparks fly. Even the portraits started whispering as they knew the old wizard had always had a thing for his deputy.

In the end Albus had been victorious as Minerva was getting tired and decided to let him win to see his conquering smile and dazzling blue eyes twinkle in the light of the fire. Dumbledore had gotten up as he poured them a glass of fire whiskey.

"Sorry, I don't have gillywater." Dumbledore apologized as he handed her the glass of fire whiskey.

"Oh that's okay." She assured him as she saw him sucking on another lemon drop. "Could I try one, a lemon drop I mean?" Dumbledore eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you and what did you do to my Min?" he asked her teasingly. She laughed as she saw the shock on his face.

He got out his bag of lemon drops from his pocket as he handed her one. "You never wanted one in the past when I offered, so why the sudden change?"

"I know I just got curious to why your always liked them, and besides, every time you asked me if I wanted one it was during an argument." She explained after she popped it into her mouth and he laughed as he saw her face scrunch up. "Oh my, Albus these are so sour."

"At first, but then after a while it becomes sweet. Sort of like Severus in a way. Bad and sour in the morning, and then sweeter as the day goes on." She laughed at his joke as he chucked along with her.

"So, I never asked, but who won the chess match?"

"Oh I did, though he didn't give up easily."

"That's good." He said as there was a peaceful silence. He then looked at Minerva as he saw how she had a few stray strands that softened her face. He smiled as he liked how she looked as it made her youthful and exceptionally younger. She looked calm and her stress level had been lowered dramatically. Silently and without really caring about the consequences he vanished the table and had reached for her feet. He had removed her shoes and started to message her feet. Minerva had been deep in thought as she thought about the Yule Ball and the chaperones. She hadn't noticed that Albus had her feet until she felt a strong thumb rub against her heel which sent shiver down her back. The feeling was beyond her and Dumbledore smiled as he smiled at the reaction he got out of her. She then looked at him surprised. He just smiled like he wasn't doing anything, and she smiled back appreciatively.

"May I just say that you look wonderful tonight." he said, and she removed her feet from his grasp as it was becoming all too much for her.

"Albus, thank you. I had a good time, and I'll see you tomorrow at the ball." she said nervously as she had put back on her shoes and left the room before he could say anything. Dumbledore was left to wonder if he did something wrong, or whether she was just tried and wanted to leave.

"Poor guy." said headmaster Dippet and Fawkes nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if only he'd tell her how he feels." replied Headmistress Spore irritably. "I'm sick of seeing him sulking around whenever she leaves him in such haste, though he is cute when he waits anxiously for her to come."

"Well he can't damn well tell her if she keeps on running off like that." said Headmaster Black as he looked annoyed as well. Some of the portraits looked socked since he never really did join in their so called useless gossip.

"Brave Gryffindor, please spare me." He sneered.

"Well maybe he'll let her know tomorrow at the Yule Ball." suggested Headmistress Derwent as she sighed and all the other portraits nodded their heads. They hoped so too.

TBC...

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the story, if not feel free to insult it. Hehe that would be fun to read, oh and would love to get your opinion to who Min should end up with. SHould it be the man that she had loved all her life and excepted the fact that he may never love her back only to find out he does. Or should it be the swave dark Severus Snape who has taken a liking for our dear Professor and has changed his ways for her? You decide, and after I get enough answers, I'll write the next the chapter. So press that button that says review and say SS or AD, you know you want to. ;) Much thanks, and hope to post the new chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of her heels clicking on the stone cold floors echoed through the silent halls as she ran through the school. Her thoughts raced through her head. He doesn't love me Minerva thought. Why am I acting like a frightened school girl? He was just being friendly like he always was. Never was there any kind of sign of attraction. He was older and his thoughts and time were devoted to Hogwarts. He couldn't love her no matter how many years she had loved him secretly. She was alright with that and always would be as she accepted the truthful fact. Her pace slowed as her she pulled her senses together. She reached her bedroom as she got ready for bed. She laughed at herself. How foolish she was?

Severus got up from another restless night. He looked at his nightstand for the time and he snorted as he saw he only got four hours of sleep. That was an all-time record for him he thought. He pulled over the bed sheets and went down to the Great Hall. The other professors would need help setting up for the dance he thought. When he entered Minerva was the first thing that caught his eye. She was standing right by Filius as they were talking about where the icicles should go. Her hair in luminous waves as it cascaded down the side of her body in a loose pony tail. She wore a scarlet red blouse with black pencil skirt that showed off her legs again. Thank Merlin to whoever invented pencil skirts thought Severus. She then caught his eyes and she waved at him as she made her way to him.

"Severus, I thought you didn't like decorating."

"Well, I thought you may need help, and I needed to get away from the Slytherin boys asking me what dress robes are." he smirked and she smiled at his usual smug attitude.

"Well you can help Hagrid set up the Christmas trees I guess." she suggested as she pointed over to the huge half giant as he heaved in the large evergreen trees into the Great Hall.

He sighed as he replied sarcastically, "Great." She just chuckled and patted him on the back as she went back to Filius's side. They were working on the enchanted ice ceiling. Severus had to duck and dodge whenever Hagrid was moving a Christmas tree. Severus thought the half-giant might kill him. After they got the dozen of the monstrous evergreens up Severus had to decorate them with silver shiny tinsel, delicate glass ordainments, and with a little of ever-lasting snow. He looked over at Minerva who was setting up the fountain of butter beer and found himself smiling. Her wand would gracefully swish in the air as she made adjustments here and there.

"Oh, Severus," piped up Filius as he disrupted Severus, "could you work on the ice sculptures since the trees are done?"

"Sure." Severus replied even though he wasn't very thrilled about the idea, but at least he was closer to where Minerva was. Severus looked at the large blocks of ice.

"How the Merlin am I supposed to do this?" he asked himself as he looked at the block. He then thought of Minerva and his wand went to work as it cut through the ice and it started to take shape.

"He's really working hard, and I thought he would never get into the Christmas spirit." whispered Filius to Minerva. Minerva looked up from her table assortments. She smiled as she saw his face. It was focused on the block of ice he was working on. She walked over towards his direction as she looked over at his finished pieces of work.

"I never knew you had such an artistic eye." She commented as she looked at the statue. It was a statue of a girl she thought as she was frozen in a dancing pose and next to her was a figure of a young man as he was dancing with her. Their features were very intricate in design as she thought they really were lovely.

"You never struck me as the romantic type." she added. Severus broke away from his work as he had finished his eighth sculpture.

He wiped little bits of frost that he had on his face before he replied, "Well there're a lot of things you don't know about me." She laughed at his reply as it sounded like him. She then represented him with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Here, thought you might like this after your hard work." He waved it away.

"Suit yourself." she replied as she had a sip of it. "Mmm, you have no idea what your missing out on." She teased him as she had a white mustache from the whip cream. She wiped it away before he could comment on it. He lightly laughed at her teasing as he looked up to see the little foam on her nose.

"Here you missed a spot." he said as he whipped it off for her. She thought it was weird for him to touch her like that. It was stepping over their personal boundaries. Some color had reached her cheeks and he smirked. He had made her blush.

"Deputy have a taste." interrupted a house elf as it had brought in a sample of all the treats they would be serving during the Yule Ball.

"Thank you Dobby." she said as she went over to the large assortments and then looked at Severus. "Would you like to help me?"

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth." He said shaking his head no.

She sighed as she looked at all the treats. "Me neither, it should be Albus doing this since he has the largest sweet tooth I know of anyone having." He laughed as he knew of it to be true.

"How is it that?"

"I don't know." She replied laughing along with him as she looked at an assortment of cookies. Well it had one thing she liked which was Ginger Newts. She picked one up and took a little bite.

"Of course you would pick the Ginger Newts first." Severus replied as she was predictable once again. He then looked around at the little slices of cakes and tarts.

"Why don't you pick one to try?" she asked him and Severus just shook his head.

"Like I said, I don't eat sweets."

"Oh come on Severus, I'm sure there's at least one type of sweet you like." she pondered him, but he just shook his head again. She clicked her tongue as she didn't believe him. Minerva looked around and saw a slice of death by chocolate. No one could resist a death by chocolate cake. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here I'm sure you'll like this one."

"Minerva, would you stop stuffing food in my face, I told you I'm not a-" before he could finish his sentence she had stuffed the cake in his mouth. He was silenced as he got the taste of the delicious chocolate that seemed to just melt in his mouth. He loved it though he would never admit it to her.

"So, how was it?" she asked teasingly as she looked into his shocked expression.

"It was repugnant."

"Ah I see, well maybe you'll like this one." she then had stuffed another spoon full of something delightful to the taste buds. "So how was that one?"

"It was….grotesque."

She looked at him doubtfully, "Mmm, yes I bet it was."

"Yes it was, and I would appreciate it if you'd stop-" she had tried to feed him something else, but had missed. He now had bits of red velvet cake on his face.

"I'm so sorry, you were saying?" she replied while trying not to laugh. She bit her bottom lip as he looked for something to whip his face. "I'm sorry it's not funny." She apologized again as her ability to stifle her laughter was growing futile. Severus stood there shocked. That witch he thought as he felt the moist chunks of red velvet slowly descend from his face and onto the floor. He then looked at Minerva who was covering her mouth and almost doubling over. A smug smile then appeared on his face after he got over the shock and he looked at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Two can play at that game."

"Don't you dare." She started to back away but Severus was quick as he grabbed the nearest thing beside him and flung it at her. She dodged as she let her laughter pass her lips.

"You're going to have to do better than that." she teased as they both had daring glints in their eyes. He closely inched towards her with a slice of pie topped with whip cream in one of his hands as she inched away from him trying to contain her laughter once more. She had made it to the end of the table when he leapt towards her. She jumped as she hadn't expected him to dive after her. He grabbed her by the waist as she tried to twist out of his hold. The pie firmly in his other hand ready to have her face planted in it. She laughed as his grip tightened around her trying to hold her still.

"Hem-hem." They both looked up to see the Headmaster standing before them with an amused look on his face. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked with the wicked glint in his blue eyes. Both Professors were frozen in place as neither knew what to do. Minerva had collected her sense first as she removed Severus's grasp from her. She then straightened her skirt as she cleared her throat.

"No Albus, we were just sampling the food for the Yule Ball." She replied and Severus followed her lead as he took a bite of the pie that was supposed to be for Minerva.

"Yep, what Minerva said." He agreed. Dumbledore nodded with all too knowing smile.

"I see." He replied as he tried to sound sincerely when he highly doubted it. Filius then was putting on some classical music in which they were going to dance to. Dumbledore's smile widened as he recognized the tune.

Dumbledore then turned to face his Deputy with a friendly smile as offered his hand out to her. "My dear, would a spare a few second and dance with an old man like me?"

"Of course Albus." agreed Minerva and she stepped down towards Albus. He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Dumbledore then placed his hand respectively at her waist as she placed her hand on his broad shoulder and warm hand. He stared at her emerald eyes and she smiled back with a little nod for him to continue with a slight color of pink in her cheeks. With that Dumbledore guided her through the dance floor. They gracefully moved as one as if they were meant to be.

"You look wonderful as always Min." Dumbledore told her quietly as they danced. Minerva was surprised to find herself blushing.

"And you are far too kind as always Albus." she replied returning the smile.

"I'm not being kind but merely telling the truth."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"No, I'm merely getting Severus jealous of you." Dumbledore joked which caused Minerva to chuckle. She knew neither were gay, but the joke was still funny.

Severus watched them loathingly. What has come over him he thought to himself. Naturally he shouldn't care who she danced with, and it was just a dance, or was it? He saw the way Dumbledore looked at her with love and admiration as she looked back at him with adoration. How could he be so stupid? She could never love him. He was a former Death Eater as she would have nothing to do with the dark side. She was highly respected while he was just nobody who sulked in the corner.

Dumbledore then stopped when the music had ended and lightly placed a kiss on her hand.

"Thank you my dear." he thanked her and she smiled graciously.

"It was nothing Albus." she assured him as she looked over to where she had left Severus. He was gone as she wondered where he went.

"So shall we go taste the desserts?" Dumbledore asked her as he got her attention once more. "Oh, what a shame, poor Severus has left us. That red velvet cake he had on earlier looked like it tasted wonderful." This caused Minerva to laugh as she remembered Severus's shocked expression.

"Yes Albus, but knowing the house elves, their desserts are always superb. I don't think you need to really try them." replied Minerva which got many bows and blushes from the House Elves in the room.

"Mistress is always so gracious to house elves." uttered a small house elf and Minerva acknowledged it with a little gentle nod which sent the elf in a blushing fit.

"Well my dear, you did an extraordinary job with the Great Hall."

"Thank you Albus, but please do excuse me. I think I'll go rest before the great big event."

"Most certainly my dear, do get some rest before the Yule Ball." Dumbledore replied as he kissed her on the cheek and bid her farewell. Minerva felt color rise in them again and she smiled at Dumbledore.

Minerva went off to her chambers and settled herself down on her couch. After a few moments she got up thinking it really was damn uncomfortable. Why hadn't she noticed this before? She went back to her desk and thought she'd pass the day with grading papers. She only had fifth years essays to finish since she didn't finish them yesterday. She then remembered it was Severus who had stopped her from grading papers. Yes he stopped her with a good game of chess. It was also he whom she had shared a nice essay contest. He was usually reserved and she wondered why the sudden change? Hmm which reminded her she forgot to ask him whether he could help patrol the school tonight at the Yule Ball. How forgetful of her she thought as she hurried out of her room and down the corridors.

Severus was in his room as he wanted to smash things into a thousand pieces, but the question why was the only thing stopping him. Why did he feel this way for a woman who he had despised for many years? No, not despised. Despised was too strong of a word, more like aggravated as they would provoke each other over the years. He'd complain about something while she'd retort and tell him what a child he was being. He wasn't a child; he was a man. He was a man who was falling for the worst woman he could ever fall for. No, that wasn't right either. He was falling for a woman who could never fall for him. Yes that was more like it, or had he always liked her but never knew it? She was the only one he could share a descent conversation with, and the only one who was worth fighting with.

Then his muscles relaxed. It was just a dance, but yet again she was blushing! Wasn't she, or was it just his mind playing evil tricks on him? No, he was pretty sure she was blushing. With that his blood boiled and his muscles tensed up again. He grabbed the nearest object and flung it so it collided with the wall. He went to reach for other objects when a knock on his door disrupted him. Who the hell was bothering him now he thought.

"Who is it?" he asked a bit fiercer than he would have liked, but at the same time he didn't really care.

"It's Minerva, Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to ask you something." Minerva replied from the other side of the door. She was bit frightened by the roughness in his tone of voice, but what else did she expect? He was his usual unpleasant self and she knew his kind manor couldn't last forever. Crap he thought. She had the worst timing ever. He quickly moved his wand about the room as he repaired things to the way they were.

"Yes, just a minute." he replied as he moved around the room quickly. He then caught himself in the mirror. He looked like hell, but yet again he didn't have time to change it with her waiting outside his door. Oh why the hell did he care? Oh yeah that's right, he was the incurable fool in love. Damn him he thought. He quickly moved to his door while tripping over some furniture in the process. He opened the door just a crack as he saw Minerva standing there with an amused look on her face. How much did she hear?

"Is everything alright?" Minerva asked as she had heard all the banging that had occurred on the other side of the door.

"Yes, um what is it?"

"May I come in?" she asked as he found himself rolling his eyes and he opened the door wider for her to step through. She just smiled at his normal attitude and walked right into his private quarters. It was just how she remembered it. Dark and gloomy which fit his personality. It had book shelves that were filled with books and leather black furniture with dark green opaque rugs and a dark mahogany ornate desk. Yes everything is how she remembered it.

He watched her inspect his room with a smirk as he asked, "Are you done sightseeing?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to help patrol the Yule Ball. Don't worry, I assure you that you'll still have time to dance and all that." She replied as she had collected herself and looked at him.

"Hmm, of course I will. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to take away points from Gryffindor." He responded with a still a smug look on his face while she just pursed her lips.

"Hmm, and I will be on patrol too to take away points from Slytherin." She retorted when something caught her eye. It was a shattered pot as it looked like it was just recent. Severus caught the spot at which she was glancing at and he rubbed his head thinking of how to respond to that. She looked at him with a questionable look and the usual one eyebrow raise."

"Ah, yeah I was…um practicing dancing." he replied and utterly regretted it once he said it, but he had to make the most of it now. "Yeah you see, I was just thinking about the way you and Dumbledore dance and wanted to practice myself."

"Hmm, and I see you're very light on your feet." she responded with an all too knowing smile. "Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I've taught the fourth through seventh years how to dance, and I think I can teach a 47 year old how to dance."

"Oh you're funny." he retorted dryly.

"I'm glad I could make you smile, but the offer still stands."

"So you can show off your moves yet again?" he replied coolly. "Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"You know very damn well who I'm talking about."

"Well whoever you're talking about I don't see how it's any of your business." she exclaimed and then made her way to the door. "Thank you for agreeing to patrol-"

He forced the door closed as he now leaned against it looking at her. His arm was blocking her way as he looked at her loathingly. "Would it make a difference if I said he likes you too?"

"No, it wouldn't because I know he doesn't, now please I have other things to attend to." she replied irritably.

"BS, I saw the way you looked at him. You like him, but you won't admit it."

"That's preposterous, he's the headmaster, and not to mention more than fifty years my senior."

"Yes that is gross of you isn't it?" He retorted with the smug look returning to his face. She stared at him loathingly, but then regained her pompous look.

"Why would you care? You don't secretly like him do you?" she asked which caused Severus to distort his face.

"Me like him. I'm not gay Minerva."

"Are you sure? I saw that jealous look in your eyes just as we were talking about him." She now protruded him and then noticed how close he was towards her. He even got closer as he had that death glare in his eyes that his students cower under. His face was now inches away from hers as she could smell the sweet red velvet cake. She tried not to smile and look defiantly at him, but it was futile.

"You find this funny Minerva?"

"I find it hysterical." she replied sarcastically. There was another thing he liked about her. She was sarcastic just like he was. Actually he was probably more sarcastic than she was, but still her sarcasm was a factor. He could smell a sweet scent on her. It was perfume that she was wearing and it was intoxicating. He found himself getting even closer as he was already beyond personal boundaries.

"Severus?"

"Hmm." he replied not really paying attention to her, but was just indulging in her scent.

"I'm not that old am I?" she asked looking at him and he just unconsciously shook his head no. He then looked up at her emerald eyes just shimmered dangerously and dare he say with lust. His arm was still outstretched on the door to keep him from going weak and falling into her. He dared went to stroke her arm and she dare let him. It sent shivers down her spine to have his cool hands on her skin. Her skin was soft to the touch and he liked it.

"Are you cold?" he asked but it was more in a teasing dark seductive voice than caring.

"Well it is drafty since we're in the dungeons." replied Minerva as she surveyed his body. How impeccably close he was to her and yet she didn't cower away. He leaned in closer like he was going to kiss her when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked without tearing eye contact from Minerva who was now smiling. Man people did really have the worst timing didn't they?

"It's Rolanda, I'm looking for Min. Is she in there?" Severus looked at Minerva who was shaking her head no furiously. She obviously didn't want to see her friend.

"No, why would she be here?" he asked smiling at Minerva as she returned the smile with gratitude.

"I know you're lying, and plus Sybil told me she would be here later today." Replied Rolanda irritably. Minerva had a puzzled look. Since when did anyone listen to Sybil's predictions? Apparently Severus was thinking the same thing.

"When has Sybil ever been right?"

"Well if Minerva isn't there, then I guess you'll have no objection to letting me in."

"Yes I do. You have no right to barge into my rooms, and nor should I have to prove myself to you."

"That's it, you're hiding something." she said exasperated. I know it, and Minerva is probably trying not to laugh." Severus looked at Minerva and it was true. She was biting down on her bottom lip

"You're absurd!" replied Severus as he was trying not to laugh himself.

"Fine then, but Minerva, and I know you're listening, but I'll meet you in your room and you better be there." reprimanded Rolanda. Minerva stared at the door as if she was staring at Rolanda and they then heard her soles hitting the stone floors.

"So where were we?" asked Severus as Minerva then averted her eyes at the man before her. She smiled and he leaned in once again only to be disrupted again. The knock was loud and clear as Severus looked at the door loathingly. Really he thought.

"You're a busy person." whispered Minerva and Severus only had on an aggravated look. People knew better than to go around and bother him.

"Severus, it's me Igor." Severus moaned and banged his head at the door. Minerva then slid out from his hold. Severus looked at her questioningly.

"Severus, this isn't a good idea. I mean I'm older than you and it would be awkward for both of us. I think we were interpreted twice for a reason, so I'll just get going." Minerva said now going to the fireplace. "I'll see you at the ball." With that she flooed out of his room. Damn all the people who choose today to interrupt him. Everything was going fine until they showed up.

"Igor go away, I'm busy." growled Severus.

"But this is important. It's about you know." replied Igor in hushed tones. Severus mumbled under his breath curing quietly at the man on the other side of the door.

"Igor, I have spoken enough to you about it, and I'm not talking to you about it again. Now Leave for I have a ball to get ready for." yelled Severus and he didn't calm down until he heard the retreating footsteps of Igor. He really did have to get ready if he were going to make an impression for Minerva.

Minerva flooed to her room as she settled down at her desk pretending to work when she was really waiting for Rolanda. Rolanda knocked on the door just as Minerva had expected.

"Come in." she said not tearing her eyes from her paper work that littered her desk. Rolanda barged into the room furious with her arms crossed and her yellow eyes looking severe.

"Where were you? I've been knocking on your door for fifteen minutes and then went to searching for you around the castle when Sybil, of all people, told me you were with Severus."

"Well you must have missed me for I was in the staff room getting tea and then I came here to finish some paper work before the dance. I'm sorry I aggravated you for that wasn't my intentions." replied Minerva still not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Whatever Min, what matters is that I've found you and there for you have to get ready for the ball." Rolanda exclaimed as she pulled Minerva up from her seat. "I'm sure you have a hidden dress in the back of the closet that you've been keeping from me." Minerva smiled as it was all too true. She had several pieces of clothing that she didn't touch and most of them were the ridiculous leather outfits Rolanda gets her for her birthdays.

"So have any special guys in mind?" asked Rolanda and Minerva just shook her head nonchalantly. Rolanda just smiled doubtfully at her friend.

"Are you sure you don't have a thing for Albus, or dare I say it, the jerk you got you into this makeover business?"

"Rolanda, no I do not have any guys in mind." Minerva assured her but Rolanda still didn't believe her. Rolanda stepped back to admire her final product.

"Wow, I really did out due myself." commented Rolanda while Minerva just rolled her eyes. "If you don't believe, then just look in the mirror yourself."

"Fine then." agreed Minerva stubbornly, but when she turned to face the mirror she was shocked. She did look beautiful and for once Minerva felt beautiful like she should. Color rose to her cheeks as she turned to admire herself.

"Looks like you like it, and if you're wondering, which you probably are, yes it is you and not a hologram."

"Thank you Ro, that's very reassuring." Minerva said dryly, but then couldn't help it as she ran towards Rolanda and hugged her.

"Well that's a first."

"And it will be the last if you don't shut up."

"Whatever you say Min." laughed Rolanda as she friend released her from her hug. Rolanda got ready herself. Minerva walked into her sitting room as she waited for Rolanda when she was surprised to see a package on her desk. It was small, but Minerva unwrapped it nonetheless. It was a small plate with four ginger newts on them.

_I took the liberty of saving the last four Ginger Newts for you my dear. Hope you enjoy them and I will see you later tonight Min._

Minerva smiled and shook her head once she read the attached letter. It didn't have to have a signature for her to know who it was. The slanted writing was obviously Dumbledore and he was the only one who addressed her "my dear". It was an endearing name, and never did she think of any motive behind it. Didn't he call everyone my dear? Rolanda stepped out into the room as Minerva heard the sound of the door click.

"Hey Ro, does Albus call everyone "my Dear"?"

"A few yes, but he doesn't say it as low and sensual as he does with you. Also you're the only one who calls him Albus." Minerva turned to glare at her friend only to soften to see how she looked.

"Ro, you look wonderful." Minerva commented. Rolanda was in a navy tight dress that had one slip up the side as the look still had some tact to it. Rolanda nodded and then spotted the plate of ginger newts.

"Oh you're bad." She told her friend who only smiled.

"I didn't ask for them, if that's what you mean, Albus sent them over."

"He really does like you. I always had a feeling." Replied Rolanda expecting a hit or a glare, but she got neither. Instead Minerva was thinking. She had captured the heart of two men. One was younger than her and she never knew he fancied her through all their years of bickering and the other had loved her for the many years they were friends. How she was so blond to never notice it before was beyond her. She just didn't know which of the men had captured her heart. Was it the man who had caught her at a weak moment? The one who had undoubtedly changed his attitude towards her recently? Or was it the always faithful Albus Dumbledore. He would do anything for her, and she knew it, and she would do anything for him. She had loved Dumbledore for as long as she could remember, but she didn't know if she could return his love whole heartedly with the sudden unexpected contender to her heart. She would find out tonight she thought.

"Shall we make our way to the ball?" asked Rolanda looking at her friend. Minerva was broken away from her train of thought and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes we should."

**Author's note: Soooo...What'd you think? Don't worry for the next chapter of the ball will be up soon. I hope both contenders to Minerva's heart are pleasing enough to you, and if not feel free to voice out your opinion. JustaBitBored made me laugh when she told her opinion of Severus, and I would love to hear from others what they think of the love triangle. The next chapter is underway, and I'm sure it will please both sidees of the party ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Severus paced around his room nervously. He kept on loosening his tie as it felt like it was choking him. He really needed to get a grip he thought. He kept glancing at the clock as each passing minute felt like years. When should he leave? What time would be considered too early or too late? Should he be early or be just on time? What time was just in time? The questions bore into him and the worst of it was that Minerva was coming into his life at the worst of all times. His dark mark was becoming more apparent as he would sometimes feel the odd burning effect. Could it be that the Dark Lord shall be rising soon? Where would that leave him and Minerva? He felt like he was in a Shakespeare Novel. Well maybe that was going a bit too far. He wasn't the charming gentleman that was portrayed in novels, but more of the cynical depressed person who loomed in the background. They never get the girl do they? No, why would they deserve the girl? It was the brave valiant noble gentleman that gets the girl in every fairytale and in every story ever told, but this wasn't a fairytale. It was cold brutal life that he had grown accustomed to.

He glanced at the clock once more. That was it. He was going and if he didn't have the perfect timing then it was just the story of his life. Severus walked out of his room as he abruptly slammed his door shut causing the person in his painting to jolt from the sudden commotion. The painted person scowled at Severus, but didn't bother to say a word at the unpleasant man. Severus swiftly made it out of the dungeons as the sound of children got louder. Maybe he did have perfect timing. At least he could help Minerva keep order of the hormonal teens. He scowled at some of the students that he passed on his way. A small satisfied smirk appeared when he saw the students quickly avert their eyes towards the floor as they suddenly found the sight of their shoes more amusing to look at. He then heard her voice rising from the crowd and his smile broadened.

"Champions and their dates please follow me." Minerva instructed. The crowd was too immense for him to catch a glimpse of her. He pushed them aside and then he saw her. She was in a lovely scarlet dress that hugged her curves in just the right ways. It was a one shoulder dress as a diamond broach held the delicate fabric together on her shoulder. Her black long hair was curled as it was half up and half down. The tresses cascaded down her back beautifully as few strands were left in the front which softened and framed her face. She truly looked like an enchanted goddess. She gracefully navigated through the horde of children as she gathered the champions together. Severus built up the courage as he approached her. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and tried to look completely bored. Minerva turned to see Severus was standing behind her and smiled to see that he was dressed in formal black dress robes.

"Can I be of any service?" Severus asked in a low monotone voice.

"Yes, could you please get the rest of the children inside the Great Hall? You would be such a great help, thank you."

"Sure, why not?" Severus replied dryly and then left her to return to the champions. Well he was back to his old self thought Minerva, bitter as always. She then looked at the champions and was delighted to see that they all had dates and were all accounted for. Now she had to get into the Great Hall herself. Minerva then felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned around to see the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, by her side. He offered her his arm and he had that brilliant twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I think it's time my dear for us to make our way to the Great Hall. If the champions can make it past a dragon, I think they can make it to the Great Hall." She smiled and thought she was worrying too much.

"You're right as always Albus, thank you." she replied as she gratefully accepted his arm and he led her into the Great Hall and they stood by the other judges and heads of the foreign schools.

She then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Oh and thank you for the Ginger Newts." He smiled and nodded his head.

"You're very welcome my dear." The music then sounded and Severus had made his way to her side. They were very close again for comfort as his shoulder brushed against her bare one. She pretended not to notice and just smile and watched the champions enter the Great Hall, but the presence of him near her made her quiver inside. The music started and the champions started to dance. Harry Potter was dreadful she thought. He was a wonderful wizard and quidditch player, but who would think that he had two left feet when it came to dancing? She then felt Severus's arm brush against hers and it was getting to be too much. She was grateful when she felt a soft warm reassuring hand slipping into hers. It was Dumbledore as he led her to the dance floor. It only made sense she thought. She was after all his deputy and since he wasn't in a relationship or a spouse she would be the most suitable partner.

He respectively placed his hand on her waist as he guided her through the music. It felt like earlier that morning again except this time they were dressed in formal attire. Minerva certainly took Dumbledore's breath away. Surely she was beautiful he knew that, but never had he seen her like this. Minerva thought Dumbledore looked wonderful in his light aquamarine dress robes that had silver stars in them. That man loved stars and lemon drops. What an odd combination she thought, but still she smiled at the thought of it. It wasn't an odd combination really for an eccentric man like Albus.

"You are breath taking Min." he told her softly towards the end of the song. Some color rose to her cheeks as it lined her cheeks bones pleasantly.

"You don't look too bad yourself Albus." she replied and he once again took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Always a pleasure to dance with you Min, but I can't be greedy. I'm sure there will be many others that you will have to dance with as well."

Minerva laughed disbelievingly as she didn't think she had many suitors. "And as always you are too kind Albus, but I'm sure you have many others to dance with other than me."

"Hmm, too true, I shall see you later Min and do try to enjoy tonight." Dumbledore wished her good evening as he left to dance with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Severus watched loathingly again at Minerva dancing with Dumbledore. The scene made his blood boil as he went to take his patrolling rounds early. Yelling at kids was always a favorite past time.

The night went on and Severus only got to reprimand two Raven Claws, three Slytherins, and one Huffelpuff. For some reason he had not crossed a Gryffindor yet.

"Take away any points from Gryffindor yet?" asked an all too familiar mocking voice. He smirked and turned around to see Minerva there with her arms folded around her arms as if she were keeping warm.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." she replied but she was always stubborn he thought. He took off his outer robes and wrapped it around her shoulders. She then took it off and handed it back to him.

"Thank you, but I don't need it. I'm going back inside soon anyway. Have to make sure no one spiked the butter beer."

"Ah, yes, the famous old spiking trick. I remember Sirius did that at my Yule Ball, though I remember clearly that you let him get away with it."

"I did not." she said defiantly. "He got three weeks of detention and not to mention had sit out on one of the quidditch games."

"Oh no, the star player has to sit out of the game. No actually it was Potter that was the star player. He was the star at everything." Severus responded sardonically and full of hatred.

"Why do you despise them so much?"

"Other than making my life a living hell and teasing me every single day that I was at Hogwarts, I have no idea."

"Oh I'm sorry Severus. I didn't know they teased you. I know they pulled that one prank on you and I was furious at Sirius for it."

"You were, then why didn't you expel him for feeding me to a werewolf?"

"Well Albus never asked me to make the decision. At that point I might have for putting another student's life in jeopardy like that is inexcusable." she replied as she made her way to the beverage section. Severus was happy to hear that she would have expelled that prick. He watched as she took out her wand and tested the fountain. It was clean for now. The Great Hall emanated loud blaring music from the popular rock group the Weird Sisters. Students wildly moved their bodies in all different directions, and even though the room was filled with ice, heat still managed to creep up Severus's body. He felt like his tie was choking him once more.

"Would you like a drink now that it's safe from alcohol?" Severus asked Minerva. She wasn't feeling parched, but she didn't think it was an awful idea.

"Sure, thank you." she agreed and he grabbed two glasses for them as he led her to the nearest empty table. They sat silently as the music penetrated their ears. Severus thought the silence for once was awkward so he put down his glass and looked at Minerva.

"People dance strangely now a days." He commented about the way their pupil's bodies moved. Minerva hadn't expected him to say anything but nodded in agreement.

"Yes they sure do." With that Severus grew a mischievous grin on his face as he wondered. He stood up before Minerva and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked with a daring arched eyebrow. She looked at him incredulously. A moment ago he just commented on how ridiculous the students looked and now he wanted to join them.

"Come on, it might be surprisingly fun."

"But I don't know how to dance the way they do." she protested and he laughed at her uncertainty.

"Honestly I don't think they know what they're doing either." He replied. She still didn't know what to say, so he decided for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up closer to him.

"Just feel the beat and move to it." he told her over the blearing music, but she didn't trust her body. She probably would look ridiculous. Plus what would her students think if they saw her like this? Her thoughts were disrupted as Severus started to dance before her. His body swayed perfectly to the beat of the drums as his hands moved dramatically but they still looked graceful as they moved dramatically.

"Come on my dear Professor and bust a move. I know you can." Severus teased since Minerva hadn't moved at all. Minerva still didn't know what to do so Severus took the liberty to pull her into the dance. He grabbed her hand and twirled her towards him. Her body clashed into him and for the first time their bodies were molded into one. They had never been that close before and it was unnerving for Minerva. It only intensified as Severus moved his hands down her sides to her waist and then started to guide them. They swayed in unison and Minerva could feel his warm breath on the nape of her neck. He could smell the sweet scent of her soft silky hair and better yet feel it on his bare skin. Just as it was getting to be too much for both of them, he twirled her away from him, but never let go of her hand.

"You see, it's all in the hips." he shouted over the music and he smirked to see her still shocked expression.

"And you would know." she retorted dryly after she collected her senses. If he could do it then so could she. He smiled at her surprised to see her move her body on her own accord without having him to guide her. She followed his instructions as she allowed her hips to sway to the beat of the music and for her body to flow along with it like a wave. She even closed her eyes to take in the music and feel it rise in her. She was a vision in front of him as it was probably the first time she had released herself like this. Severus enjoyed every minute of it as he pulled her back towards him. She felt his body against hers again, but this time she wasn't so coy about it. He could smell her intoxicating perfume scent that only made her more alluring. She was gorgeous when she was free. Severus loved to see her let go and she was surprisingly having fun as she let her walls down. She hadn't let them down for a while and it was unexpectedly thrilling.

The night went on and Minerva and Severus had worn themselves out. They were unbelievably over heated and so they decided it was a good time to patrol the halls for any misfits. Students were starting to disperse from the Great Hall, and so the two strict Professors made sure they were getting to their rooms instead of empty classrooms or vacant carriages. Severus finally was able to catch a Gryffindor that evening though it turned out to not be as big of a deal as he thought it might have been. It was just the Granger girl yelling at Potter and Weasley. Severus had to smirk while Minerva looked concerned.

"Are you alright Granger?" asked Minerva as she went to comfort her star pupil. Severus looked away as he was impassive by the scene. His eye then caught the sight of a drunken Sybil Trelawney. Of course the crazed witch chose to get drunk at the Yule Ball out of all events to be inebriated at. She could barely stand straight the daft coot. She then caught Severus's eyes on her and she smiled dumbly. Severus only gave her a quizzical look as she sauntered over towards him. Minerva had just sent Hermione back to her quarters when she returned to the sight of Sybil throwing her arms unceremoniously around Severus's neck. She reeked of sherry thought Severus as he could smell her breath. He went to push her off, but she only responded by claiming his mouth with hers. He could hear and feel her moaning and could taste the overly sweet flavor of the sherry.

Minerva stood shocked by the scene. How stupid and foolish she was to ever think he could like her. She ran from the scene. Severus heard her rapid pace down the halls as he tried to push Sybil off of him, but her grip around him was surprisingly strong for a drunk. She then let go of his lips as she inhaled him deeply.

"I knew we had something my dear potion professor." whispered the unstable fortune teller.

"Get your hands off me." growled Severus. He successfully unhinged the drunken professor off of him as he went after Minerva. Minerva had witnessed the sight of Severus clashing lips with the most flimsy of all witches in the Scotland. She was hurt and angry not at him but more at herself. How did she even let herself get that far? That's what she gets for letting her walls down she thought. She silently cried as she slammed her back against the cold unforgivable stone wall. Damn it he made her cry she thought. She suddenly felt a warm reassuring hand on her shoulder. She dared to look up. There was Albus Dumbledore by her side as he placed a friendly hand on her cheek. He wiped away some of her tears as he looked worried.

"Why are you crying on such a beautiful night like this?" he asked her kindly. He took a step closer to her as he outstretched his arms to cradle her. She accepted them as she felt his warm embrace. She rested her head on his chest as she held him to her. She felt his warmth as it was comforting more than anything. Why was she falling for Severus when here was the man who had always loved her?

"Do you love me?" she asked softly to the point he had to strain to hear her it was barely auditable. He held his breath as he didn't know if he should tell her. For so long he did love her, but he thought the age difference was too much and he didn't want to endanger her. His enemies would surly take advantage for his love for Minerva and he wanted to protect her. His delay was all she needed as she boldly lifted her head from his chest and lightly kissed him. She parted to see his expression. He felt her soft lips and wanted more. He kissed her back and she was taken by surprise, but she didn't resist. She tasted him as he tasted her. He ironically tasted like those damned lemon drops he loved. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"Yes I love you Minerva, and I always will be yours." He answered her question. She smiled as she had chosen the right man in the end. It was Albus all along and always would be she thought. Later that night she found herself laying next to the man she loved as their hands were intertwined. She listened to his heart beat as it was her own. He chuckled softly and kissed her hair.

"Min."

"Hmm."

"That was more fun than slapping Jack."

-/-/-

**Author's note: Sorry but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to use that line ever since I wrote the part where they played Slap Jack. Hehe…I know my mind is not right. I hoped you enjoyed the story and for you SS/MM lovers the story isn't over yet. Like I said, I think both parties will be happy with the last chapter. I was split between the two so I decided it was only fair if I made two versions, one where Minerva ended up with Albus, and the other where she ends up with Severus. The story picks off where Severus gets Sybil off him and goes running after Minerva. Hope you enjoy. **

-/-/-

Severus ran after Minerva. Certainly she couldn't believe that the kiss meant anything. He had no intentions of kissing Sybil, even if she was the last woman on the planet. He found her leaned against the stone wall as her legs gave way and she was now crouched on the ground. Was she crying? His heart leapt to see her distressed and to think he had caused it. No it wasn't him, it was the daft woman, but nonetheless he came to Minerva's side.

"Minerva." He said her name cautiously. He didn't know if she'd run again or if she would unleash her famous temper that could out due a dragon. Instead she did neither she remained still. She was too embarrassed to move. He had found her crying and it was the last position she wanted him to see her in. He knelt down beside her as he banged the back of his head against on the wall out of frustration.

"I just can't catch a break can I?" he questioned out loudly, but Minerva remained motionless. "Minerva, it didn't mean anything. You know how daft that woman is. She was drunk and decided to kiss me even though I had no intentions of kissing her." She still remained motionless and Severus sighed. Would she ever forgive him?

"Trust me Minerva when I say this, but that kiss was unbearable. I mean she reeked of sherry and better yet she tasted like it too. It was grotesquely overly sweet and not the kind of sweet of that red velvet." he admitted and Minerva had to suppress a smile. "Oh and that sticky frizzy hair over the face is…I can't even find words to describe it. It was awful." Minerva looked up to see Severus looking dejected and she found herself believing him. Sybil was a daft person and she thought she was so stupid to even cry over it.

"I'm sorry." Minerva managed to say as she leaned towards him.

"For what, the kiss or for leaving my defenseless against the woman?"

"Both." replied Minerva stifling her laughter. The kiss was that bad?

"If it's both I think you'll have to do a lot better than that." he chided with that famous smirk of his plastered over his face. She smiled as she leaned in closer towards him as their faces were once again inches away from each other's once more.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she asked as Severus could feel her warm breath on him, and thankfully it did not reek of sherry.

"It's up to you." He answered and she leaned in further to kiss him.

"Severus there you are!" yelled Igor.

"Bloody hell, why does this happen every time?" yelled Severus out of frustration. Igor shrank back from Severus's severe gaze.

"Sorry to disrupt you Severus." apologized Igor before he retreated.

"Now where were we?" asked Severus as he averted his attention back to Minerva.

"I think we were going to check if anyone is left in the Great Hall." replied Minerva getting up from her place. Damn it thought Severus. They were so close, but yet they failed again to meet lips and he didn't want to pull her in as if he was forcing her to kiss him. She offered to help him up as her hand was out stretched towards him.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." grumbled Severus as he accepted her hand and got up to stand beside her.

"You don't have to." replied Minerva smiling. Damn that witch. She knew she had him and man was she making him work for it. He had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her at this moment. Not even Lilly surprisingly. They walked back to the Great Hall to find a few remaining couples on the dance floor. Great thought Severus, of course there would still be people there. Was this evil Karma he thought because it was doing one hell of a job at making him suffer. The Weird Sisters had left which left Flitwick's music box to play. It now played slow soothing music. Severus noticed Minerva sway slowly to it, and if he was going to get a kiss from her, he was going to have to work for it.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Severus as he offered Minerva his hand once more. "You can show off your skills of dancing." He looked up to see her smiling.

"Well you can dance too I've noticed earlier this evening."

"That wasn't dancing, but merely following to the beat." he replied and she took his hand graciously.

"Severus you can dance, just not ballroom dancing."

"You've never even seen me ballroom dance."

"I think that broken pot speaks for itself." she replied nonchalantly.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked when he already knew the answer.

He twirled her towards him more gracefully than earlier before. "Even if it were a challenge I don't think you'd be up for it." she said with a daring glint in her emerald eyes.

"Oh we'll see about that." he responded by guiding her across the dance floor. He twirled her out again and then back towards him. Their faces were close and inches apart. She saw the fire in his dark eyes, but they weren't out of anger but more out of passion. He placed his hand lightly on the small of her back as he pushed her closer to him. He could smell her lovely scent once more upon him and he wanted more. They were dancing none other than the seductive dangerous dance of the tango. His slowly pedaled backwards as he dragged her along with his hand still lightly on her lower back. Their foreheads were pressed together now as the atmosphere around them grew intense with desire and longing for the other. His finger slowly moved up her spine and when it came to the nape of her neck he dipped her. He bent down as he almost came in contact with her neck, but he restrained. He pulled her back up so they were at eye level. She smiled as she hadn't expected him to be so light on his feet.

By now the remaining dancers stopped to look at the two professors that had claimed the dance floor. They moved once again instead it was Minerva who was forced to move backwards. Their gazes were still upon each other as the intensity did not cease. He dipped her once again except this time he did plant a soft kiss to her neck which caused her to shutter. If she was going to tease him then he would tease her. The dance continued as it was the battle of the wits. Who would be the first to give into the temptation?

The others saw the intimacy and felt like they were intruding on something that was private so they decided to leave. Minerva and Severus were alone at last, but neither took notice until the song ended. Minerva looked around to see they were alone only to feel Severus rest his head at curve of her neck. She unclasped his hold on her and moved to turn off the music. Severus followed her. Her fingers trailed the wooden surface of Flitwick's music box and she then felt Severus's arms slip round her waist as he drew her close to him. She pretended to pay no attention to it as she continued to look for the way to turn it off. She knew exactly how to turn it off, but the suspension seemed to only heighten Severus's desire. He grew inpatient just like she had expected. He waved his hand at the box and shut it off.

"Why must you keep on torturing me?" beseeched Severus as he still had her in his grasps.

"Me, I don't know what you're talking about." Minerva replied sounding as innocently as she possibly could though she couldn't keep from smiling.

"You're wicked."

"Only because you like it."

"Merlin damn it, I do." Severus admitted and he spun her around so she was facing him. He took her chin in one hand as he guided her to his lips only stopping just before they touched. He watched in satisfaction as Minerva had closed her eyes thinking he was going to kiss her only to flutter them open to realize he wasn't.

"Now who's torturing who?" asked Minerva but before Severus could retort with something witty she closed the gap. Her lips were pressed firmly on his as he returned the kiss with the same intensity. She did not taste like tea like he had joked about, and he had to laugh about himself for that. He was wrong yet again. She wrapped her arms around his back drawing him closer to her. Yes she was teasing and alluring and yes they had been interrupted several times, but it was all worth it for this moment. Never could he have thought that he could love anyone the way he loved him and she never thought she'd fall in love with someone other than Albus. They broke away from the kiss to breath. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while making small circles on his back.

Severus smiled as he had an idea. "Shall we test the theory of the best use of a vanishing spell? Between you and me, I think that Slytherin gets an O."

**Author's note: Hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter and the end results whether which side you're on. Hehe… now I'm going to start a new story since I've been thinking about it all day. Thanks for those who had commented and voice their opinions. I hope all are satisfied and if not then feel free to tell me. If you did enjoy it then you can tell me that too. Wish you all well and thanks for reading the story as I've enjoyed every minute of writing it.**


End file.
